1.Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to steering mechanisms in boats and more specifically it relates to a kinetic integral steering system.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Numerous steering mechanisms in boats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be tillers which are levers used to turn rudders and steer boats in the water. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.